


¿Cómo te va mi amor?

by Serene_sama94



Category: House of X - Fandom, Marvel 616, X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Light Angst, M/M, Songfic
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:41:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28928946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serene_sama94/pseuds/Serene_sama94
Summary: Una simple rafaga de viento le hace recordar su más grande error en la vida, uno que a pesar de todo volvería a cometer en pos del bienestar del único dueño de su corazón.OS Cherik inspirado en la canción "¿Cómo te va mi amor?" de Pandora, ubicado en el arco de House of X
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier





	¿Cómo te va mi amor?

Es una tarde placida y soleada, Magnus… no, Magneto, el activista mutante radical se encuentra en la llamada Isla M, llevaba ya un tiempo ahí intentando mantenerse con un perfil bajo, algo de verdad difícil tomando en cuenta la cantidad de veces que había entrado en conflicto con la raza humana y sus múltiples gobernantes, pero es que ¡vamos! ¿Era tan difícil hacerle entender a sus hermanos mutantes lo que buscaba? ¿Lo que realmente necesitaban? ¿Por qué seguían insistiendo en vivir bajo el yugo de los homo sapiens sapiens?

El mutante clase omega miraba la nada mientras reflexionaba el todo y permitió a su mente viajar a aquellos bellos tiempos en los que conoció lo que era el amor verdadero y no, no se refería a Magda a pesar de lo mucho que la amó, sino a como su cuerpo se estremeció por completo aquella tarde en Israel, y el cómo se entregó sin dudarlo a los brazos de aquel hermoso castaño de bellísimos ojos azules. Su mente divagaba en aquellos dulces recuerdos cuando lo sintió, dos presencias a su espalda y el viento llevó hasta su rostro aquel aroma inconfundible, como si le hubiera llamado con la fuerza de su pensamiento a pesar de la imposibilidad de aquello por el casco que portaba.

-Dicen que en esta parte del mundo es fácil perderse y nunca más vuelve a saberse de aquellos que deciden navegar estas aguas- susurró girando despacio a su derecha y esperando entre las sombras, luchando consigo mismo para mantenerse estoico y que su tono no demostrara su excitación

Había pasado tanto tiempo, aun una parte débil en su interior no se acostumbraba a la idea de tenerle de vuelta de entre los muertos temiendo que en cualquier momento se esfumara cual cenizas al viento. Al igual que siempre Charles Xavier podía revolucionar su mente con tan sólo su presencia y él debía reunir cada grama de fuerza en su ser para no hincarse ante él suplicando perdón por todos y cada uno de sus pecados, moría por tomarle en sus brazos, besar sus labios, asegurarse que se encontraba bien, preguntar que era de su colegio, como estaba su equipo de protegidos, pero sobre todo si había alguien especial en su vida…

-… Pero ustedes están más allá de las supersticiones del hombre y, aunque están perdidos, sé que nunca han extraviado su camino…- continuó hablando sin quitar la vista de la mujer castaña que empujaba la silla del telepata y no pudo evitar sentir el picor de los celos, al notar tal familiaridad entre ellos.

No podía dejar de cuestionarse cuál era la naturaleza de la relación que sostenían aun a sabiendas que él no tenía derecho alguno a celarle pues él y sólo él era la causa de su separación ya hace tantos años y, aunque ese sería siempre su más grande error, era el único que no se arrepentiría jamás de haber cometido, porque lo hizo por el bien de su amado.

-¿Qué hacen aquí, Charles?- cuestionó sintiendo aquel nombre cual miel sobre su áspera lengua

-Vine por ti, viejo amigo- murmuró Charles con aquella sonrisa ladeada que nunca pudo resistir y supo que de nueva cuenta sería débil, no importa cuánto se resistiera u opusiera a la ideología del otro, al final terminaría cediendo y esa diminuta y débil parte dentro de él esperaba y deseaba que esta vez, fuera la última.

**FIN**


End file.
